


The Safest Place to Hide

by GallicGalaxy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Forbidden Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallicGalaxy/pseuds/GallicGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enemies fall in love. Secretly meet in an abandoned shack. Make love. Cry a little. Can't write summaries. Your typical forbidden love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Safest Place to Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Wellll I was thinking about writing a big multi-chapter fic where the theme was BLU Medic/RED Scout but the last thing I need is another multi-chapter fic to not update so I just wrote a sex scene for it instead. This might be a kinda-sorta AU but I don't actually know. And you probs don't care, this is mostly just smut anyway. Fun Fact: Part of the original copy of this was removed for the posted version; that's the first time I've done that. ALSO Medic's accent kinda floats in and out whoops

_Pop._

Another bubble burst from Scout's lips. He silently retracted his bubblegum back into his mouth and pulled it into his cheek, his narrow jaw gyrating subtly.

“Are you hurt?” Medic sighed, finally breaking through the repetitive sound pattern.

“Nah, not bad.” Scout answered dismissively, though the large dark spot on his already red shirt said otherwise. The Medic was clearly not fooled by this, as evidenced by the expression on his face.

“Are you in pain?” Medic retaliated.

“Well, _yeah_ , but…” Scout tried to protest.

“Zhen let me heal you.” Medic ordered, cautiously examining the wound that had marred Scout’s left flank. “Zhat’s only a cut, correct?” He asked concernedly.

“Yeah, it’s just a cut.” Scout mumbled. “Close call with a spy, y’know? Nothin’ to worry about. Just a butterfly knife.” He elaborated, his usual cockiness creeping back into his voice at the thought of appearing valiant. “Heh, you should’ve seen it, doc.” Scout chirped, letting the Medic roll up his shirt to take a look at his cut. “I got him back, sure enough. Bashed his prissy head in.”

“Yes, I am avare.” Medic said in a flat voice, not looking up to meet Scout’s eyes. _Crap._ Scout thought, suddenly remembering that the spy whose head he’d bashed in post a failed backstab attempt had been on this Medic’s side of the battle.

“Ah, sorry, doc…” Scout murmured awkwardly. “I didn’t mean to…”

“No, it’s quite alright.” Medic offered, pulling Scout’s shirt back down. “He deserved it, in all honesty.” Medic chuckled, the light of forgiveness shining through his eyes. Scout looked away bashfully, the shame of a rendezvous with his opposing team’s medic coming back in fresh, heavy waves. “Now, are you going to let me fix zhat?” Medic questioned, his voice beckoning from the other side of Scout’s barrier of guilt.

“Ah, you don’t have to…” Scout muttered, still turned away. “It’s not your job.”

“It’s not a problem.” Medic declared, raising his eyebrows.

“Nah, doc, just…” Scout insisted. “Just put a bandage on it or something. Don’t waste anything on it.” He didn’t have it in his heart to say that the last RED medic was nothing more than broken bones in the bottom of a trench, which meant that they’d have to hold out for even longer until someone could take his place, or that there was no way Scout would be healed by the next time they saw each other.

If they saw each other again. There was never any guarantee.

“Are you sure?” Medic asked tentatively, as though he’d been able to read all of Scout’s inner thoughts. “It’s really not a problem.”

“Yeah…” Scout murmured, losing his usual upbeat confidence. He sat still as the enemy medic crouched and began to wrap a crude bandage around his middle, crude enough to make it look like Scout had done it himself. It would fool them, at least. Few of his remaining teammates were that observant at all.

Medic seemed to be able to feel Scout’s worry as he secured the end of his bandage, sighing deeply. Scout felt a small pang of sadness as the Medic let him go; the feeling of his warmth and the motion of his arms was comforting. Scout gave him a sad look, watching the enemy’s medic ride to his feet with a sigh. He leaned forward and pushed his head under the Medic’s chin, taking a few deep breaths of his lover’s strange, unique smell. Tinges of blood and chemicals, the rust and smoke of battle, and beneath it a contrastingly natural odor that was also bizarrely alluring. Just… _his_ smell. Warm, sweet, and musky; not the smell of someone else’s blood or some mechanical secretion.

Scout nuzzled hiis face into Medic's neck, striving for more of that human scent, and as he pressed his lips to it he could feel Medic's driving pulse. It was faster than he'd think, for how calm the man seemed to be.

“There there, you'll be fine, sveetheart.” Medic purred, stroking Scout's back with his large hands.

“Yeah, but, like...what if...” Scout stammered.

What if. What if they got caught? Medic's team at least needed him; he had leverage. Scout was a liability. If he was caught consorting with their enemies' medic, he would just be a useless disappointment. Selfish, they'd say, queer, traitorous, sneaky, underhanded little bugger. There was no way they'd keep him around. They'd probably bash his head in for doing something like this.

Scout kissed the side of Medic's face softly, lost in worry for a moment, pressing their bodies together. They were a strangely beautiful thing to be found in a broken-down little shed sitting among ransacked buildings, surrounded by the desolation of constant battle. Right now, there was nothing in the world but togetherness. Tearful, warm, tastefully forbidden togetherness. No sides, no factions, no crossfire.

“Vhe've never been caught before.” Medic murmured, nuzzling Scout and pressing the roughness of his face against Scout's small, soft cheeks. Scout was usually the one brimming with best-case scenarios, but it seemed a bit like the Medic was actually trying to bring it back to him. Scout smirked in a much more typical way, pressing himself against Medic and nuzzling his chest.

He leaned up for a kiss, but their lips were only together for a moment before Medic pulled back and ordered, “Spit your gum out first.” Scout, having previously forgotten that he still had it tucked into his cheek, smiled and leaned to the side, spitting a chunk of bubblegum wherever it happened to land.

“You're disgusting.” Medic reprimanded, but Scout just shrugged.

“Yeah, yeah.” He scoffed. “I know.” Medic kissed him anyway, lifting the shorter boy up by his hips and cradling him into his chest. Scout writhed further up, grabbing a hold of Medic's shoulders and pushing him back against the aged table, the only real piece of furniture left in whatever this place had been.

“Doc...” Scout pleaded, admiring the way Medic's eyes looked in the dim light streaming through the broken window. “I...I want you to...” He groaned, nudging the Medic's chin up to kiss his neck. “Make love to me.”

Medic chuckled deeply, his broad chest drumming against Scout's. “Do you even know vhat you're asking for, boy?” He asked, amusement hiding behind his round glasses.

“Yeah, 'course.” Scout panted, practically having Medic on the table at that point. “I know what we gotta do.”

“Are you serious?” Medic continued, eyebrows raised.

“Yes.” Scout purred, running his fingers through Medic's hair. Medic pulled Scout's baseball cap off, stroking the side of his head and gazing into his eyes. “If we...if we die, and we never see each other again...” Scout whimpered, nuzzling the Medic again. “I want you to make love to me.”

“Alright.” Medic whispered. “You're...You're old enough, aren't you?” He asked acutely, seeming abruptly concerned. Scout narrowed his eyes.

“Of course I am.” Scout huffed. “You're joking, right? How young do you think I am?” Medic chuckled and ruffled his hair affectionately. “Now come on, fuck me, doc.” He urged, bringing their lips together. Once they connected, Scout sank his fingers into Medic's sides, pushing him to fully lay back on the table. He stifled quiet moans around the taste of his partner's tongue, his heartbeat racing and his legs twitching to contract around Medic's hips. “Yeah, yeah doc...” He panted, pulling away hastily.

“So eager...” Medic purred, running his hands up Scout's legs and tugging on his belt.

“Those need to come off _yesterday._ ” Scout groaned, sitting up a little to unfasten his belt and slowly slide it out, tossing it aside and immediately unzipping and unbuttoning his pants. He massaged himself through his shorts, keeping eye contact with his lover as he stifled some vague sounds of pleasure.

Medic followed by pushing Scout upwards a bit in order to undo his belt and suspenders, flashing their eye contact again. He clearly saw this as a challenge to see who could keep the best poker face while undressing, and the smirk fixed on the corner of his mouth clearly declared that he expected to win.

“Just what needs to come off.” Scout grunted through gritted teeth, the intensity of their eye contact already giving him an erection. “Just what needs to come off.” He repeated, pulling his pants down and toying with the upper edge of his undergarments. Medic chuckled through his nose and started to unbutton his coat, his more complex outfit requiring more effort.

Scout's pants collapsed to his knees as he stroked himself through his shorts. Medic pulled his coat off and undid his tie, taunting Scout by avoiding messing with his pants at all. Scout got to work for him, ignoring the challenge he had issued and diving straight in. “Come on, pick up the pace, doc.” He ordered, as he struggled blindly with figuring out how to take the Medic's pants off. Medic chuckled, grunting as Scout's hands brushed his member.

“Can you figure those out?” Medic asked with amusement.

“Yeah, sure.” Scout replied, finally managing to get Medic's pants undone. He suddenly dropped his knees to the floor and leaned over the table, softly mouthing him through his undergarments. He grinned with the corners of his mouth when he felt the Medic's cock harden, following it with the curve of his mouth. Medic brush him out of the way, eager to free his erection. He let Scout take over for a moment as he pulled off his gloves with his teeth.

Scout's first action was to his tongue along the length of Medic's cock, halting to swirl his tongue around the head a few times.

“Don't worry, this is just a warm-up.” Scout chuckled, his eyes glittering. He paused to yank his pants off his legs, stroking his erection eagerly. He shook his head a little and hauled himself back up, sliding his ass against Medic's cock. Medic stroked Scout's hips, rolling up his shirt a little as they ground against each other.

“You're too eager.” Medic declared. “Zhere is still preparation yet.” Scout groaned impatiently. “And you don't want to skip it.” Medic finished. “Or else risk rather large amounts of pain.” Scout sighed and laid his hands on Medic's chest.

“Yeah, I know...” He murmured. “Just make it fast, okay.” Medic giggled a little at his childish impatience.

“My belt's right zhere, can you hand me my pouch?” He requested. Scout hauled up Medic's belt and opened the pouch on the side, casually rifling through it with a mischievous look on his face.

“Ooh, is this what you're looking for?” Scout purred, drawing out a tantalizing little bottle. He turned it over, glancing at the label and grinning. “I didn't know you carried things like this around with ya, doc.”

“Only for special occasions.” Medic coughed, seizing the bottle firmly. “Just when I think I might need it.” Scout laid Medic's belt back down on the table beside them and nodded.

“Alright, alright.” Scout replied, while Medic got to work lubricating his fingers. He watched intently, taking the bottle and closing it before casting it aside as well.

They were almost there, and that thought was enough to make Scout's body shiver with anticipation. Medic placed one of his hands against Scout's ass, urging the other one in in order to press his first finger to Scout's entrance.

“Are you ready?” Medic asked.

“Yesss.” Scout pleaded. “Hurry up, doc.” Medic chuckled and slowly pushed his finger into Scout's opening, delighted at hearing the smaller boy moan as he was broken into. At Scout's request, Medic tried to make haste, moving his finger as quickly as he dared to start making room.

Scout leaned forward and kissed Medic, fueling the fire and prompting his partner to finger him harder, changing his focus to pleasure as well as preparation.

“Heh, that fingering thing feels...kinda good.” Scout admitted bashfully.

“Is zhat so?” Medic hissed, pushing his finger deeper.

“Ahh, yeah...” Scout whined, placing a hand on his thigh. “That feels fuckin' good.” He groaned.

“Well, just you vhait, zhen...” Medic teased, scissoring his finger back and forth and pressing a second one in as a test. Scout urged him on as he worked in his second and third fingers, his knees pressing into Medic's thighs as he grew more and more eager.

He uttered a melodious sigh as Medic slowly withdrew his fingers, the space seeming suddenly empty. Medic kissed the side of his head, nibbling his ear delicately.

“Ohh, come on, fuck me, doc.” Scout ordered, his chest heaving with every breath. He ran a hand down his stomach and wrapped it around his cock, stroking himself almost viciously.

“Patience.” Medic contradicted, reaching for the bottle of lube again. Scout intercepted him, taking it for himself and doing the honor of lubricating the Medic's member for him.

“There y'are.” He grunted, sliding his fingers along Medic's cock to test it. “We're ready now, and don't tell me to wait again.” He declared. Medic nodded slowly, and Scout smiled as he positioned himself over the Medic's cock, one hand back on his thigh and the other planted on Medic's chest. Medic gave a final nod of approval as Scout lowered himself, slowly letting Medic enter him. “Y-Yes, fuck...” He moaned sharply, adjusting his hips before beginning a few slow pushes.

“You know how to ride it, I assume?” Medic purred, stroking Scout's flank with one hand.

“Just relax, doc.” Scout said cockily. “I got this.” Medic smirked in amusement, but did not challenge his statement. Scout made a few experimental thrusts of his hips, already overbearing is own boundaries.

“Are you sure?” Medic asked cheekily. “You look like you're already having a rough time of it.”

“I-I'm just getting' used to it, tha's all.” Scout insisted.

“Vhell, you may want to try starting out with shallower movements, then.” Medic advised softly. Scout huffed and raised himself a little, trying to regain the control this position offered him. Scout purred and ground his erection against Medic's stomach as he contracted and gyrated his hips. Medic watched with a pleased smirk on his face, shifting his body weight up a little to help Scout stay stable. Scout gripped Medic's open coat as tightly as he was able to, grunting uncomfortably. Medic moved a little more, pausing Scout for a second, and helped him by thrusting upward to give him a rhythm.

Scout seemed to blatantly ignore Medic's guidance, which shouldn't have been surprising, and instead re-took control immediately and rushed himself ahead. Medic sighed internally, doing nothing more than taking a hold of Scout's hips and letting the boy do as he pleased.

Scout made some pleasant little squeaks every now and again, his sharp grunts and high-pitched hisses actually quite adorable. They were a marker, indicating that he was hitting the spot at intervals, but not as often as would be desired by either partner. Scout was cocky, but he was young and inexperienced. He barely knew how to handle this position at all, much less how to properly stimulate a certain spot or use alternating speeds to maximize pleasure.

Medic stroked his neck, using his other hand to get a firmer grip on Scout's flank. He leaned upward, re-adjusting both of them, taking control in a very _'if I may'_ way. Scout surrendered, whether he fully realized it or not, and Medic stabilized him. With Scout subdued, he began to make testing upward thrusts until he found the best spot, the one that made Scout's face redden from sheer contact and elicited those high-pitched cries again.

Having found what he wanted, Medic began to make several short, rapid upward thrusts, hitting the same spot repeatedly and intensely. Scout made a face that was absolutely beautiful and absolutely ludicrous at the same time, panting as his face flushed a bright cherry-red tone. As Scout struggled to form coherent words, Medic smiled deviously and changed his method, using slow movements to push along the same area for a longer, more agonizing period of time.

Scout whimpered loudly, digging his fingers into Medic's coat. “Oh _fuck_ , doc, don't stop!” He practically screamed. “You're hittin' the spot, that's it, right there.”

“Hmm, I know.” Medic replied in a low, sultry tone. “I vhas trying. Just demonstrating for you.” He added with a wink.

“Ahhah, damn...” Scout panted. Medic gyrated his hips a few times, warning his partner, before he thrust powerfully upward, as strongly as he could from a physically submissive position. Scout filled out the rest, thrusting down almost the moment he felt Medic push upward, and then they were full, together, sharing every inch, as deep as was possible. Scout's eyes rolled back, and in a moment of giddy adrenaline, he shifted upwards and then sunk down again, back to that perfect spot.

They moved in sync, out and in again, slamming themselves together repeatedly like they had no other goal in the world. Scout's face was almost as red as his shirt, and though he never would've wanted to admit it, he was disgusting. Sweat was plastering his short hair to his head, and he was trying desperately not to drool and failing as he lost most control, his hands in spasm and his arms jerking violently. “Fuck, fuck, ohhhhoh...” Scout stammered, his language function breaking down to the point where he was basically only capable of making sounds and swearing (About where his squad's demoman was normally).

“Is zhis too much?” Medic purred, stroking the area around Scout's bandage and idly gauging how much he'd bled.

“Nah, nah doc.” Scout answered hastily. “Tha's fine.” He groaned, his entire body twitching and tensing, hands grasping desperately at nothing.

“You're close already, aren't you?” Medic asked rhetorically, stroking Scout's thighs as he slowly let his receiving partner regain stable control.

“Ah, but you're...you're so fucking far in already...” Scout panted. “I-I can't...”

“You can't hold out?” Medic whispered, shifting one of his hands to rub the back of Scout's neck. Scout weakly resumed pushing his hips, gasping for breath pathetically. “That's alright.” Medic murmured affectionately, rubbing Scout's ear almost as though he was a dog. He leaned forward, claiming Scout's mouth as his hands roamed along his body.

“Oh, god dammit...” Scout gasped, keeping his mouth right next to the Medic's as he began thrusting downward rapidly. His hands scrambled to get a hold on his own member again, almost desperate to come. Raw pleasure shot through his body like a surge of electricity, urging his muscles to contract and his eyes to roll.

Medic could barely stand to see Scout in such a pathetic state. It was amusing, but almost painful to watch. The poor boy was trying desperately to hold himself together, and from the looks of it, he was failing miserably. Medic trailed his finger down Scout's chest, along his stomach, and down to his member, which Medic took a hold of and gave a few long, slow strokes.

“ _Shiittt_.” Scout hissed, through firmly gritted teeth. “I'm gonna come all over your pretty little belly, doc.” He warned tauntingly.

“Go ahead, zhen.” Medic replied, leaning up to tenderly kiss Scout's neck for a moment. Scout's hips buckled, his thrusting growing jagged and loud swears echoing in Medic's ears. He closed his eyes, arching his back away at the same time Scout did, closing his eyes and preparing himself for what he knew was imminent.

Scout lunged forward and sank his teeth into Medic's shoulder, grabbing a mouthful of his coat in an attempt to stifle the otherwise incredibly loud string of swears and incoherent sounds that he was attempting to form. Medic interpreted a muffled, “ _Fuckkkkk!_ ” before Scout lunged upward and came, a burst of fresh seed washing over Medic's stomach. Medic held him steady while he climaxed, feeling the poor boy's body spasm madly as he clung to him.

Medic refrained from moving as he tried to keep supporting Scout, knowing that if he relaxed, Scout would collapse. He gritted his teeth, wanting to come but being respectful to Scout as the boy shuddered and struggled to recover. He stared into Medic's eyes, mouth moving like he was trying to form something to say but he couldn't find his voice. Medic petted Scout's hair calmly, his breath hissing like a sigh from his nose.

“I...told ya so...” Scout coughed, his voice catching in the back of his throat. Medic patted his hair tensely, but nonetheless trying to be reassuring. Scout tried to steady his shaking arms against Medic's strong, square shoulders, leaving Medic with a concerned look on his face. “Go on, doc...” Scout invited. “Finish up. Just push upward, I'll be fine...”

“Are you sure?” Medic questioned, looking rather worried about Scout.

“Yeah. Go on. You too.” Scout chuffed, his hands trembling slightly. Medic took ahold of Scout's waist and shoved upwards into his body, causing Scout to bite his lip heavily.

“Does zhis hurt?” Medic asked.

“No, no, just come on...finish.” Scout growled, sweating and trying not to shake. Medic pushed up into him again, making slow movements out of concern. “Yes. Go!” Scout shouted. Medic gestured for him to be quieter, knowing they could very well have been heard. Scout bit his lip again, hunching his shoulders as Medic buried his face in Scout's neck and whined.

He came with as much haste as he could muster, holding Scout steady as he filled him with pure, hot essence. Medic grunted swears into Scout's ears, warm breath racing over his skin, and Scout bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming. After a few tense, powerful moments, Medic let him go slack and sink back down. Scout collapsed against Medic, taking them both down to the surface of the table.

“Fuckin'...doc...” Scout squealed, his shallow sides heaving.

“Shh...” Medic hushed, stroking Scout's short hair. “Rest for...a moment. You're hurt.” He grunted, ignoring how filthy they were. Whether willingly or not, Scout obliged him. He didn't measure how long they were there for, and even if he had, it wouldn't have been necessary. All that mattered was that he held Scout there, and kept him safe, and that they were together. After a while, Scout stirred, nuzzling Medic and whimpering.

“Are you okay?” Medic asked softly.

“Yeah...” Scout mumbled, lifting his head and gazing out the single window's tattered curtains. “Ah, crap.” He spat. “We need to get going.” With that, he lifted himself off Medic and tried to get to his feet.

“You're filthy.” Medic declared, looking him over. “And so am I. Clean yourself off. There should be something somewhere in here.” He huffed, immediately digging through some of the pouches that had been tossed off of him.

After a good deal of fussing, Scout decided he was fine and tore away, twitchy and eager to get dressed again, vague regret painted on his face. He toyed with his dogtags as Medic pulled his coat back on, into the smooth position it had once been in. Scout finally managed to look at him again, envying how precise Medic was just a little bit. So clean, so fluid, so much less hasty.

Medic noticed that Scout was staring, and his eyes softened as he paced over to kiss Scout's forehead. “Don't look so upset, darling.” Medic purred, smiling a small, tentative smile.

“Eh, it's just...” Scout began, one hand over his newly-bandaged wound. He gave a wordless sigh, feeling his own muscles contract around his ribs as he inhaled. “Just everything, you know.” Medic pulled him in, letting Scout press his ear to Medic's chest and listen to his heartbeat.

“I understand.” Medic agreed sadly.

“You just, y'know...” Scout whispered. “You're not the kind of guy who just runs headlong into things he'll regret...and I am.”

“No,” Medic chuckled. “I think about things before rushing in, and I already know I'll regret them beforehand. I've just learned to let go of regrets faster.” Scout nuzzled Medic's chest, inhaling his smell with what were almost sobbing breaths.

“I need to go.” He said in a tight, heavy voice. Medic gave him a fond goodbye kiss, before handing him his hat back and letting him re-adjust it himself. Scout sighed again, looking away, regretting everything he'd ever done.

He didn't really want to leave. He wanted to stay here, in this stupid, broken little shack, with the enemy Medic, forever. But he had to. He held Medic's hand for a moment, savoring every second, wishing he didn't have to go. Wishing they could just run away, leave all this behind.

“Go, zhen.” Medic urged. Scout looked into his eyes like this was the last time they'd ever meet, which was just ritual at this point. It could very well be, every time. It was a horrible, hateful thing to have to feel.

“Love you.” Scout whimpered, pressing his face into Medic's chest again and trying to hide the fact that he was crying, even a little. It was ineffective, as Medic still noticed, and wiped his tears away gently.

“I love you too.” Medic murmured. “I love you more than anything.” He swore, kissing Scout's forehead again.

“I wish...” Scout sobbed, losing his voice abruptly and just sobbing into Medic's coat.

“I know.” Medic sighed, his own voice heavy with sorrow. “I do too.” Scout wiped his tears off on Medic's coat, but neither of them seemed to care.

“I have to go.” Scout repeated, pushing away and forcing himself to walk to the door. Medic hung back; he would wait until he knew Scout was gone before leaving in a more stealthy process.

Scout sprinted away, not really caring where he was going. He had to get back, but instead he just found a safe place to hide and cried his eyes out, pressing his face against his knees, feeling more alone and ashamed than he ever had before. He was angry at everything except for one perfect human, one who had pretended to understand him and managed to put up with him in a way he'd never quite seen before. One human who he'd never really wanted to know as much as he did, and he'd never wanted to love.

Love was stupid and blind and painful. It sounded way too cliche for Scout's liking, but it was the only real thought he could manage to form until he stopped crying. He didn't know how long he'd been crying for, but his knees ached by the time he finally stretched them out.

The last time, the thought, righting himself. But maybe not. The same repetitive conversation he had with himself as he paved the way back to the base where he lived a lie. The same repetitive conversation he had with himself every night until his brain was too tired to stay awake. Sometimes he fell asleep with a touch of a wish that this was the last time, that everyone would just find out and kill them already so that they could die for a valiant cause rather than living with no cause.

But when his eyes opened, his first thought of the day was always the same:

_“There has to be a next time.”_

 


End file.
